What My Heart Desires
by Khaladan
Summary: What does the heart of a young high school bunny girl desire, to be more exact who does her heart desire? (Changed title and summary.)
1. Feelings Towards You

**You might notice this story has changed... Indeed it has and it will change more, because I want to be a better writer... If you think there has been any improvement at all then tell me. I'd very glad to know all about it.**

 **Let's get the chapter started! Yay!**

 **I will give a lot of backstory because I feel like it is correct... I don't know how often I'll do that but... I will.**

 **What age are they? Nick: 16 Judy: 16**

 **I made some changes to this episode and fixed some grammar mistakes.**

* * *

 **Time: 6:50 Am 8/4/2016**

Judy was situated in the Hopp's house to be more specific she was on the kitchen... Finishing what was left of her breakfast, carrot waffles can be very delicious... For bunnies... Carrot juice can also be very delicious... For bunnies, everything didn't have to deal with carrots but let's keep it true... Our favorite bunny wears shirts that have smiling carrots... How adorable is that?

"Mom! I'm going to school any minute where are the keys?" Judy didn't really yell even though she was on the kitchen and her mom was on her room... With the door closed. Yup being a bunny can give you a few advantages... Sometimes only sometimes, because she has experienced how much it can hurt having those big ears of hers... Listening to a crash, a gun firing, someone breaking a plate... But if you don't want to yell at your house... Well it works. "Judy the keys are in your nightstand next to your bed, just where your clock is." Bonnie Hopps responded.

"Thanks mom I'm getting them right now." Judy got of from the bunny sized table... Which was actually pretty big though. She went to her sink and washed her plates... Never forget to wash the soap out of it Judy... Because she once ate in a plate that was full of soap because she did t clean it too well. That is completely not going to repeat... Ever!

So she cleaned her paws as well and also dried her paws... She doesn't want her paws to look like a sheep's wool. Judy liked to comb her fur patiently to make her look better.

Her mission right now was to get the keys to her home so when she comes back from school she can open the door, she was too eager to notice that the hallway that led to her room was populated... By her sister... Oh no it was... God.

She didn't feel like getting teased by her sister... Not today... Kaycee was a very hardworking bunny, just like her... But she always came back home with a different boyfriend... This pissed Judy off to no limits... Playing with other mammals hearts that way... It isn't okay not at all.

What did she teased Judy with? Well she majorly made fun of how she never came back with cool things to say... It was always the typical: 'I had a very hard day and I feel like going to sleep because I'm tired.' But her sister came back with stuff like this: 'Mom I have a new boyfriend... He is also the son of the president... And he is a wolf.'

Judy was stopped from her train of thoughts by the honking of the bus... God that was annoying the honkings were too loud for them and it was really, really, annoying.

"I don't have time to talk Kaycee I really need to get going as you see I'm in a rush so please... Don't annoy me." Then Judy ran away from her sister who was not impressed with Judy's attitude... Always so eager always so naive... Dumb younger sister. she sighed while she lost the view of her.

"Keys, keys, keys, where are you." She tried to think about what her mom said and remembered that they were on the nightstand, her nightstand was pretty empty just a few things such as... Her phone, a lamp and a clock.

Before exiting her room she took one last sight just to confirm she is not leaving everything behind... Nope it seemed like everything was in order. Her police officer poster are where they should be, her Justin Beaver was there, and also her few various toys from when she was a kid... They were paw cuffs, and some toy guns... She really wanted to be a police officer.

Judy's mornings were normally not this... How to say it? Crazy as far as Judy's mornings normally are... She just does her regular routine and then eats. But this day her plans got frustrated by wanting to sleep a little bit more.

Judy was so immersed in her thoughts she didn't notice she was already at the doorsteps of her house... Then she noticed the yellow bus with black stripes... So much for looking like a bee.

her house front yard was very cute... As green as a front yard could be, flowers everywhere and some trees to get a good shadow some bushes with flower shapes... Yup very bunny like.

She used her watch and noticed only 2 minutes passed from everything she did... Going through the hallways, telling her sister to not annoy her right now... Checking her room, she was impressed by her own speed and cheered herself. 'Good job Judy!'

When she finally got into the bus she was received by the normal driver... A female artic bunny, she is very nice and tries to get Judy home whenever she could, so Judy waved at her and she nodded and waved back, her name is Alicia.

She walked through the whole bus but found out her friends are not in the bus today... They probably decided to get to school earlier and walked there.

Whenever she walked through the bus it was as if every male was thinking like this: 'Will Judy seat with me?' She was admired by a lot of males... Judy is a beautiful bunny and she was also very smart, so almost all of the males on school drool for her... But she really needed to study, achieving being the valedictorian wasn't an easy job, and it takes a lot of time to get that kind of recognition.

Every seat was taken... Some males were even getting off their seats offering it to Judy as a kind gesture but, she told them it was completely okay and thanked them... Which was enough to make the males blush. Indeed every seat was taken and she needed to go to the complete back of the bus... But just then the bus shaked and she lost her balance... She almost fell just to be catched by the hands of a wolf... Just when she was going to apologize for her clumsiness, the wolf put a finger on her mouth she notice he had withe fur... "Shh, it's okay it's not like I was going to let you fall, what kind of mammal would I be if I did that?"

She had never seen this white furred wolf before and she wondered what his name might be so she looked at his face and blushed... Oh god, he was really handsome... She couldn't say any words after seeing his face... So she just nodded in agreement and went with him to the back of the bus... They really didn't talked about anything... Mainly because they were both impressed of how cute they both were. So they just looked everywhere but into their eyes.

When Judy finally got to the back of the bus she saw his best friend... Nick Wilde in the flesh... They've been friends since years now... And they weren't planing to end their friendship, after all... It was completely healthy for both of them... For his looks, Nick was as handsome as the wolf she just met, or maybe more... But she wasn't going to feed his ego and tell him that.

"Hi Romeo and Juliet, specially you Juliet, how is your morning? You know besides almost falling, and getting late to the bus? Is this because of your boyfriend? Because if it is then he clearly is a bad influence." Nick Wilde said with a smug grin.

The yet nameless wolf scoffed and seated just between Judy and Nick, separating the two of them. That wolf was so white... Nick had the best nickname for him, putting nicknames is one of his favorite hobbies, besides annoying the bunny or hanging out with her.

"Nick he is not my boyfriend and really? Juliet? You are better than that!" Judy knew Nick as one of the most laid back mammals she could find... He was smart and calculating when he needed, to be but normally he was just really lazy and always wearing that smug grin.

"Do you even know snowball's name?" Nick was very intrigued by the new guy, he knew because he had never seen him before. "I have to say I actually like the nickname... That is a good one Nick." Judy said with a few giggles, something that Nick knew to do was making mammals smile... And by mammals he meant Judy.

"My name is not snowball! My name is Aiden... And is a pleasure to meet you both, could you also say your names and introduce yourselves? Please if it's not any bother." Okay that was beyond adorable so Judy just hugged him and before even nodding she was just shocked of how incredibly fluffy his fur is... So fluffy... Fluffyness... Judy was kind of in a trance... To much fluffyness and adorableness for her. Let's call it a fluf-overdrive.

Aiden was looking away from the bunny, he was blushing so much, and his ears were also very hot... The bunny is too cute I can't handle it... And he too ended up like Judy... Both fell in a fluf-overdrive.

Nick sighed angrily and then flicked one of Judy's ears and just then she awoke from her fluf-overdrive... And got a heavy blush realizing almost all of the bus was staring at them... This was so embarrassing, most of the males were disappointed... And most of the females were raging mad because Judy always got all of the attention.

"Are you sure he is not your boyfriend Mrs. Too fluffy?" He received a punch from Judy, he knew they were playful little punches but they actually hurt, and he didn't even know how.

"If you say one more thing right now... I will kill you, Nick Piberious Wilde." Then he realized the look she was giving him... It was 'the look.' It would scare every mammal off, doesn't matter what kind, at least that is what the leyends say... And that is not how Nick ended up, he was actually holding back a laughter at Judy's attempt of being scary, so he just shrugged 'the look' off no get Judy mad... Funny thing was that snowball was still in his trance, touching and hugging Judy's ears.

"Can you please make him stop?" Judy asked as nicely as she could... It was going to be hard to make Nick do something, it was even harder to make him do something for her... She knew most of the times he would help her, but sometimes he just does the complete opposite to annoy me more. "Why should I Carrots? I mean I'm enjoying this... If I had my phone right now I'd be recording it."

Judy just sighed in defeat and waited for the bus to reach the school while having a fox sending her the dumbest of jokes, and a white wolf hugging her ears... Al this in just one day. And it was barely starting... So much for a normal day of school.

She almost fell asleep, the ear massage the wolf was giving her was too caressing and it felt so good... She just wanted to drift to sleep in his arms. But thank god that the bus gave two honks signaling they were already at the school, this woke up the fluf-overdriven wolf and made Judy slightly jump from her seat by the sudden noise and Nick... Well Nick just slept through it. Judy sighed and then grabbed one of his ears and flicked it... Harder than she has ever done.

"Ow, ow, ow, and what was the reason for that you carrot lover?" Nick said without his typical smug grin, which changed to a slight frown of hurt, not anger... He could never get mad at that bunny.

"Remember what was happening?" She signaled Aiden who was distracted by watching everyone get off the bus. "For that, I told you to help me and you didn't do anything." "Do anything about what?" Aiden got close to both of them. Judy gave a slight jump and started blushing like crazy. "She is just so embarrassed all the bus saw you and her petting each other. That is it, nothing out of normal." Nick changed his frown for what he called his 'cute smile'

"So- sorry I- I- bye!" He said stammering and quickly ran off the bus... "Don't you always pick the good ones huh?" Nick said to her and she responded with a not so kind punch. And almost as fast Aiden they both got off from the bus that was deserted.

Judy looked at her school in amusement, she never saw how pretty it was since now... The gras was not tall but it had a good measure... The gymnasium could be seen from the front of the school, then she noticed the not-so-tall buildings and remembered why... It is like that because is a middle sized animal school, so things weren't super big, neither they were super small. Having a lot of mammals made differences such as those.

The school looked quite nice mammals walking around and chattering oblivious to what was ahead of them literally. wasn't different with Judy she was so immersed in the talk Nick and Judy were having... It was about who was more fluffy... Those talks could get real dangerous. In more ways than one ;)

Indeed so inmersed with their talk Judy didn't see who was in front of her and bumped into someone's chest she didn't look up at first, but then heard her voice and she was very disappointed on who it was... "What do you want Britney? I'm pretty sure you have better things to do than mess around here, your grades demand it you flat-chested." Judy said with a smug grin that she adopted from Nick.

Nick was squealing in joy, finally his bunny was starting to be sassy with the people she dislikes... He had a wide smile on his face to see his bunny roasting the poor lioness who's name is Britney... She also confessed her love for Nick a few days ago... That dint go quite well for her since Nick completely rejected her... Why? The why is the reason she hates Judy..

She hates Judy because Nick rejected her and told her this: "You annoy Judy too much, I'm sorry we can't be together, bye." He didn't care a bit about the lioness's feelings.

"Nick did you just heard what she said?!" She asked offended by what Judy just said to hear... "I heard what she said." He turned to Judy and knelt down... "Judy... I'm very impressed! Well done!" Nick was happy she getting the hang of this, you know... All the roasting thing.

"You guys are just... Ahh!" She stormed off completely mad and didn't care about what surrounded her... She got hit by a door when it was opened... That is some bad luck, but Nick and Judy laughed at it.

"So... Nick how did I do?" Judy asked and put her arms behind her trying to look as adorable as she could, maybe like that she would get a praise from Nick. "There is room for improvement, but I believe you can do a better work." Judy didn't expect Nick to waste so much time on thinking of something nice to say... Yup saying nice stuff was hard for Nick.

Judy started walking towards her English classroom... To be stopped... Someone tugged her on the collar of her shirt from behind... It was Nick. She wondered why did he do that but guessed he just wanted something. "There were changes on our schedules... Ah you dumb bunnies." He gave a really slow and loud sigh.

"You don't have to call me and other bunnies dumb." She tried to sound as sad as she could so Nick would say something nice but she definitely didn't expect this response. "Nha you bunnies all dumb." Judy's face turned from an adorable smile to a shocked facial expression.

"Can we just go to our first class already?" Judy said tired of Nick's games... She was too mature for this... What is she talking about she completely loves Nick's jokes... A little bit... Too much. "Whatever you want you fluffy monster." "I told you that, that conversation was over! We both agreed you are more fluffy than I am!"

* * *

 **Time: 4:12 Pm 8/4/2016**

The three mammals Nick, Judy, and Aiden sat on a table eating their ice cream happily. The icre cream shop was one of the best of Zootopia's. Good thing it wasn't managed by elephants because it would be troublesome to eat their ice cream while barfing. At least that's how Nick saw it.

There wasn't many mammals at the store, mostly because school ended one hour ago and most of the people who come here are students who just got out of school. Besides that the place wasn't very special... Just good ice cream.

But the only thing that enraged him was the way snowball looked at carrots... It was quite annoying, he knew what that look was... He has it bad for his bunny. And Judy looked at him in a similar way so... There wasn't much to do... But he needed to confirm it at least. "I'm going to the bathroom, excuse me." Nick said as politely as he could... For some reason.

When Nick got out of the bathroom he saw Judy being licked by Aiden...! How was this possible? One day and she lets him lick her!? "What is going on here? Why are you licking Judy!?" Nick didn't put too many thoughts in it... This white wolf was stealing Judy away from him!

"Nick he wasn't licking me, he was just extending his tongue out, because I told him about 'that story.'" Nick quickly understood the reason why but he still felt uncomfortable about snowball, he didn't want him near Judy not for long at least.

After eating their frozen desserts Aiden said it was getting late and he needed to go, leaving Judy and Nick in the ice cream place... "Why do you gotta be so rude to him, he is a very nice mammal, Nick." Nick didn't know why... But is sounded like this to him: 'He is better than you.'

"So you think he is better than me right? Because I haven't been helping you for how long... Let me see I don't know, because I've lost count!" Nick was filled with irrational anger, specially because Judy didn't say anything like that. "No... I don't think he is better than you. I completely love, you as a friend for everything you have done for me until now... And I am grateful for it but just be nicer to him... Please Nick?"

She was making the puppy eyes... And now she is crying... How is she so manipulative? Pretty evil for a bunny.

"you know... I think it's getting pretty late how about you walk me home as a gentlemammal would do?" Nick quickly nodded she wanted her to know that she wanted to do this... "If you insist, of course." Judy rolled her eyes and got her purse and phone from the table they were seated on just a few seconds ago. "And I'll try to be nicer to him." He emphasized the word try.

"Expected from you, slick... Now let's get going." They started walking through the streets, Judy was quite good at giving directions and as they started walking they could see a big number of mammals, there were some fennec foxes hustling rich mammals out of their money, normally rich people thought they could outsmart them... That was far from the truth... As they got closer to Judy's house she couldn't not ask the question... "Are you jealous of Aiden?" This caught Nick off guard, yes he was jealous Judy was giving him so much attention.

"I'm not jealous I just want to spend more time with you, probably we could have gotten to the movies if it wasn't for him... It would have been on my side because I know my bunny doesn't like to pay... Let the dumb fox pay it, right?" Nick was actually saying the truth... Judy didn't like to pay since he has hustled some money out of her, he did it when he was a kid... He swears it was not his fault.

"I don't care about paying, and I'm sorry if you had other plans but think about it Nick... We have to meet new mammals, it can't always be just me and you." Wow... That actually hut a lot. "So you are going to abandon me for some stupid white furred wolf, huh?" Nick has been waiting for an answer for minutes already.

"He is not stupid, you are just hating him because you want me all for yourself... Nick that is not the kind of relationship we have." Judy said with a sad face... How much she would love to be in a relationship with the fox, she knew it was impossible... He would never love her. "Im sorry for being like that, but he just gets so close to you and the way he looks at you... It just... Annoying to me." Nick saw her walk she passed through the street without looking, and there was a car coming her way... Something she didn't saw before thinking about crossing the street... I have to do something

I lunged forward and grabbed Judy by the collar of her shirt and pulled her against me... Which led to her being on top of me, looking me with those beautiful eyes of hers... You just saved her Nick, it's your moment... Do something.

He knew how to do something intimate, but that normally wasn't thought of that way... So he just licked her cheeks, and he accidentally licked one side of her ears... Judy moaned... Nick had a heavy blush thinking about what he just did... "I'm sorry what I just did was very dumb." Nick didn't know what to say... He didn't want this friendship to end here. "Nha it's okay, you dumb foxes." Judy quite enjoyed when he licked her... It felt... Pleasant.

"So... Are you getting off from me or you want to stay there and enjoy the view?" He said with a cocky smile, he knew how to make the bunny angry. "Whatever, let's just keep on walking." And after ten minutes of walk... They were finally there, the Hopps house.

Nick brought her to her doorsteps since he thought that was the nicest way to say bye to her, he waved bye and before he could go... Judy tugged his shirt and put him on her eye level... Then kissed him on the cheek. "That is for saving me, thanks Nick." After that... Nick couldn't help to think that may be he had a chance of being with her.

Just... Wow.

* * *

 **I changed the first project of my story for this... I think the characters feel a little more... Themselves. But I still need more practice and I won't stop until I achieve victory.**

 **I appreciate every kind of review, it would help me improve as a writer and as a person... Depending of what the review is.**

 **Im Khaladan and I'm out I hope you have a nice day!**


	2. A Noble Act

**Thanks for the support... even if it is little I appreciate it a lot, because I make my stories for the readers... And if you are not pleased on how this history is going I could stop it.**

 **But anyways I hope you all are having a nice day, and I also hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's short but I think you'll all like it.**

 **I would love if you reviewed me and shared your opinions, it always helps me.**

 **Time to respond to my reviews!**

 **Kayceevg: I'm sorry, I guess you are kinda mad because your name is Kaycee, I just made that part to make it a lil more fun. Thanks for the review!**

 **FairyTail322: Thanks so much, it really helps that you encourage me to continue it really does. Thanks for it.**

 **DStaro: It's thanks to you that I'm improving, thank you. Thanks for the review!**

 **Livelaughbweird: Thank you for your support, and there will be more drama in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for the review.**

 **Those are all the reviews, but if you want me to respond any question ask via a review or P.M.**

* * *

 **Time: 12:30 8/8/2016**

 **Nick's POV**

The lunch area was incredibly big, perhaps not only that but we could choose between eating in the field or inside... Mostly I would like it on the outside... But Judy didn't like it there, since there was too much noise and that annoyed her a bit... Inside was like any other lunch area on a school, but there was a original feature about this lunch area... It had a big skylight and through there we could see the clouds, and I guess it saves energy too since it also lets the rays of the sky come in and light the place up. The only thing about eating inside that he didn't like was... He had to deal with snowball.

How did this happen Nick asked himself while eating a slice of pizza, he saw those too and they were already best friends and they looked so happy about it and every time it seems Judy passes less time with me... And how long till they become something more and the only thing I've ever wished for is gone?

I'm not one to share my emotions all the time, but it's not like I don't have any, alike them I can feel stuff and it hurts that people think I don't have feelings at all... Because I do have, the only difference between me and them... I never let them see that they get to me, but it sure does... It does get to me... I just pretend it doesn't hurt, and it's the burden I must carry... For being a fox... From all animals... Why couldn't I have been something else? Nick said to himself as he glared intensely at snowball, which was excitedly talking to Judy.

"What ya looking at?" Snowball asked when he noticed I was staring at him... I sure got the best answer for that... I sure do, you pesky little white wolf... "An annoyance." I responded back, I could see Judy's face... She was going to be angry at me but I'm done with this... I just wanted to be more time with her, and now... She is going to replace me?

"Nick... I-" she wanted to say something but I'm not going to let her defend the white wolf... I'm not going to be the third wheel anymore... Now I see that maybe she was just waiting to replace me with someone. The reason why she didn't even start her sentence was because I just told her the truth.

"I can see that to you... I'm nothing but a third wheel anymore, just something in the middle right? Something that you wanted to get rid of a long time ago... I don't know why was I stupid enough to trust on other mammals again." And was that the truth? Was it really? I keep on telling myself it is, and I hope it is or I just messed everything up big time.

It may be that jealousy is getting the best of me, maybe I just need to restrain my emotions from coming out... Or maybe I should just stop loving her... I'm so lost, I just don't know what to do and now... My bunny is in love with that annoying wolf, and even if she isn't it is certain he is... And he is not willing to go without her heart.

I need to just get out of here and forget about this... This is only going to break me from inside... Slowly I'm sure it will. But trying is something Judy teached me about.

As soon as I started running through the hallways all I could see was a blur of everything... The only thing I want right know is to get this day over with... That's the only thing I want.

But as I ran, and passed through almost every classroom I didn't see there was someone in my way... I didn't care anyways, so I tried to dodge whoever it was... I was really surprised when my body stopped running... And I noticed who it was, it was Judy Hopps, and she was on my way... I could see she was tired from running almost all the way around the school. That would be the only way to get to where he was going in time.

Before I could have said anything she hugged me... And buried her head against my chest when she was hugging me, I could feel my shirt getting wet... She was spilling her tears because of me... Because of what I said, and now I see I was really wrong. "Why would you ever think that... That ... I from all mammals... Would ever leave you!?" She asked me as she lifted her head from where it was buried seconds ago. "Tell me... Why would you think... I would ever leave you! You are my best friend Nick, and I'm not planing to leave your side anytime soon, ok?" How could I made her pass through this... Just because of my selfish feelings.

Oblivious to our surroundings... We didn't notice that there were a lot of students around us... Looking at the non-discreet display of affection. And everyone was cheering for us... How lucky can I be? I asked myself as I opened my eyes and saw the bunny that was hugging me... And then se opened one of her eye lids and looked at me... She looked at me with serenity.

"Don't mind them." She said and giggled... They were going to be very popular around school, specially because mammals would think of them as the 'couple of the school.' It was also oblivious to them that Aiden was looking at them... To be more specific, at Judy.

Aiden felt destroyed, he for sure didn't have any opportunity... But trying is what counts right? As long as he has hopes he thinks he can achieve many things... And it has worked so far. As Nick and Judy held each other in their arms some people shouted "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" Nick thought about a sly move, using this situation to look like he is just doing it by fun... It's decided! Nick shouted to himself... "Nick I think we should st-" Judy wash the able to talk because I pecked her cheek. I never felt Judy's cheek with my own, it felt right... Judy and I are meant for each other... I want her, I wish her... I need her. (Omg Nick declared it for himself... He loves Her! *Fangirl scream* sorry about that... T.T)

Aiden saw the scene... A tear ran down from his eyes to the floor, he felt his hear being broken into a thousand pieces... And then burned, he just liked Judy and wanted to be with her... Was it wrong? No, not it wasn't... How could that be wrong? He reasoned with himself.

I noticed the wolf... He had a very sad face... I'm so happy, I can't wait to tell him how I won Judy and not him, she is finally mine... What am I doing? Using Judy as a trophy of some kind of game... Breaking other mammals hearts? This is not what Judy taught me to be a long time ago... He thought about kissing Judy on the mouth right there, to completely break down the wolf... Until he realized how wrong this was.

"Sorry for the kiss, carrots just gotta give the public what they want, you know... Gotta get those viewers." Nick said trying to convince the bunny he just did for fun. "You like to lie a lot don't you slick?" Judy asked leaning her body closer to his... "Wha- what are yo- you talking about." Nick was really nervous about this did he blow up his cover?

"I'm just kidding you big dummy, thanks for the hug... It felt quite nice and also you know the kiss it also felt good... So thanks." Judy said embarrassed by the situation and released him from her hug and so did Nick.

The problem was that Aiden was coming to his resolve... He didn't like this... Not at all, he was thinking that maybe he made Judy do this. And he knew he had to do something so he went up to the crowd and started passing through them and had a better angle of Nick and Judy... It seemed like Nick was asking for something... He knew it!

From all the crowd I saw a familiar face, it was snowball... He wasn't giving me the best of looks. I'm pretty sure after what I just did in public with Judy he wants my head on a stick. I saw him getting closer and closer to the point where only three inches separated the... He just kept staring at me, and I knew he was mad... I remembered how he felt about Judy, and how Nick did that in front of him... Guilt.

Without any notifications he hit me in the muzzle, I really didn't expect that it was just so sudden, how could I have known he was mad at that point. I thought while falling backwards, then I remembered I couldn't fall and hit my head... So I quickly put my arm under my head so the hit wouldn't hurt that much. All the crowd gasped... And such commotion wouldn't go unnoticed by the teachers... Specially because there was one behind me, I knew it at the moment Judy pointed behind me and I turned my head in an angle that could let me see who it was... Mrs. Clementine the Principal.

"The three of you to my office, now!" I did as she said and raised myself from the ground... That hit sure did hurt, but I thought that to one point I deserved it... Other people's feelings should not be hurt... Not this way, it's not what Judy taught me. I repeated to myself in my head.

I took a look at my friends that were coming the same way with me being led by the Principal herself. Snowball was looking at me... That looked would pierce through any soul... But not mine. And Judy, I think she was just worried if this would affect her grades anyhow. Or if it would get me and snowball in trouble.

Walking through the hallways of the school wasn't easy when a wolf glared at you with an intent to kill, God he could be creepy if he wanted to. He then got closer to Judy and brought her as far as he could from me... And the scary thing was that he never stopped glaring at me while he did that. I saw them talk about something, he was pretty sure it was about himself since he put her as far away from me as he could. That was kind of positive, it might give me a little time to think a way to get us all out of this situation.

He thought about many options and he knew he had to think fast because they were almost at the Principal's office... Blaming himself and say he caused a fight would save the two of them... But this wasn't the truth, Judy wouldn't like that. If they all agreed about a big lie... Nope Judy wouldn't t like that neither... I'm was running out of ideas.

Maybe telling the principal they were showing the students new tricks or telling stories... But that would t explain why he was bleeding slightly. That would just bring her to make more questions and that would lead to them being discovered... This was a tight spot.

As Nick lost himself in thought. His body was already at the Principal's office, so when he woke up from his 'slumber.' He noticed snowball was talking and the Principal was listening to his words... "I'm sorry if I made them look like they did something bad, but after all... It was all my fault, I punched Nick Piberious Wilde and I am sorry for it, I promise this won't happen again Mrs. Clementine."

It looked as if he just slept through everything that happened in the office except that part. "Very well, then the three of you are dismissed." Judy, Nick, and Aiden got up from their seats and started walking towards the door. Snowball was the last and it seemed like the Principal was telling him something, I really didn't get to hear it, but I'll ask my bunny later.

* * *

 **Time: 3:35 8/8/2016**

 **3rd Person POV**

Judy was seated in the corner of Nick's bed, and besides her was Nick himself. They've been talking about how heroic was what Aiden had done... They didn't ask for it, but he did it anyways. Nick thought of him as just the typical 'I don't want to get in trouble kind of mammal.' But it seems Aiden was more than that... It made Nick feel a little guilty about earlier.

Judy is surprised, every time she comes back from school to Nick's house his room is normally very messy... But this time it was not like that and it made her really glad that he was learning to be more neat, but that didn't come to the fact that some of his posters of Boy Scouts weren torn apart but still taped to the orange colored wall.

What happened that day... It was horrible, Judy was very glad she was there for him when that happened... Even if he didn't treat her too well in that moment. After all he was still scared of other prey to muzzle him again.

"I still can't believe he did that... He knows how hard this school punishes mammals for being speciest and he still did it? He could have gotten expelled!" Nick spoke as he looked a Judy.

"Nick you know mammals are very different from what they look like, you misjudged him... And I think he deserves something back from you because of that." Judy spoke with a smile knowing that Nick would do what is right.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he deserves something back from me... Let me think about it." Nick is going to think about what to give the white wolf back for what he had done, misjudging is not right... And it's the same thing other mammals do to foxes, so he must not make the same mistake again, or he would not be different from all those speciest mammals.

"Did you come up with something to give him?" Judy said with a big smile on her face, she was starting to get happy... Maybe Nick is opening his heart to more people.

"Yep, I have the best gift for him." Nick said with a diabolic smile... Nothing good is going to come out of this.

"Yeah! Tell me what is it!" Judy was indeed very intrigued by what Nick would give him. A collar that said 'best friends?' It was a really low posibility though.

"Yeah I'm planning to punch him back... I'm pretty sure he would like that." Nick said with the cutest and most innocent smile she has ever seen him use. But that didn't make her agree on what he said he was going to give him, punching him back? What kind of gift is that?

"You better be kidding or you are dead fox." Judy said with one of the cutest smiles she has ever done and that included a head tilt... So adorable!

"Just kidding carrots I won't punch him... Not now at least." He said the last part with a smile, he was trying to get Judy pissed, it was kind of obvious.

"Well you know what will happen if you do it, I warned you, I hope you remember that." Then Nick and Judy decided to get into a fighting game, right know it sounded like a good idea for Judy. Since she wanted to unleash her rage on something that is not another mammal.

* * *

 **What do you think of this chapter... Not fluffy enough? Needs more emotions, if it is that case don't worry I want to go a bit slow before things fall apart.**

 **Thanks for every review, as you know I appreciate every each one of them.**

 **If you think this was a good chapter I would like you to write on a review, or maybe P.M. And tell me how to improve.**

 **I love you all and I hope you are enjoying this fic.**

 **I edited this and put some new stuff... Grammar correction and you know... That stuff.**


	3. What Do I Desire?

**Yeah I know I took a long time to write this chapter and I am completely sorry. It's not like I have lost my interest in my own history, it's more like... I needed time to think about what I am going to do. Explanations done.**

 **Don't get weirded out about the high amounts of Non-Zootopia characters in this fiction. I thought it would make it more original, also in this chapter we are going to see another character... I hope you all like him, I would like to ask you guys... What kind of personality should he take? I am still wondering, but I guess I'll figure it out eventually.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and the support I completely appreciate it. *Friendly hug***

 **Someone** **told** **me I should put a disclaimer on this... So yeah... Disclaimer: Zootopia or it's original characters don't belong to me. And if it belonged to me, the original movie plot wouldn't be the Zootopia we see today.**

 **Enough disclaimers and explanations, you guys came for the chapter and here it is!**

* * *

 **Time: 10:55 Am 8/9/2016**

 **Judy's POV**

I slowly rose up from a very comfy bed, to my surprise I wasn't in the guest room. I was actually in Nick's room... But where is Nick? I turned my head slightly to the left and saw a young fox sleeping peacefully... He looks cute when he sleeps. I decided it was best to stay in the bed, maybe get a little more sleep since I woke up so early.

But just when I was entering the gates of sleep Nick moved slightly to were I was and then it happened... My first kiss with Nick! Not really but kind of? What happened is that the fox moved slightly to my side, and the positions we encountered ourselves was... Connecting noses, which is seen as a kiss... Depending the situation.

It is better to not do this, I don't even know if he likes me... And maybe he is against prey and pred. Maybe he thinks I'm ugly or that I'm not enough... Every bad thing I could think of was flowing through my mind, I tried forcing my self to sleep but I couldn't, maybe a cold bath would do good.

I slowly started to get off from the bed in a way so I don't wake up my foxy friend, I saw the door and it was like the goal line I reached up for it quickly and kind of slow at the same time just enough to not wake him up... And then he started to groan and suddenly rose from his bed.

"You know the door is not going to open by itself." He stated and looked at me with curiosity... "I'm sorry I just... I'm going to make food for us." I told him quick and I ran off the room as quick as I said the words. There is no way I'm staying there longer, that is torture.

With so much running and running there was only little I could see, but there was one thing in my mind right now, and that is to get to the stairs that lead to the first floor which has the kitchen I'm looking for and also in which I'm cooking on. I saw the stairs only after thirty seconds of running through the house and quickly tried to descend but I tripped... This is going to hurt.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact that never came, instead I felt something warm embrace me. "I don't want my dear carrots jumping with one leg, okay? So please be more careful." As he said that I felt his embrace tigh up.

"I'm sorry I guess I was going too fast you know, I'm always like that!" I said with a very obvious nervous chuckle, "How about we go downstairs without falling and breaking our necks and you can cook something for us?" He said... And I could swear if I could look at his face right now I would see that persuasive smile of his. "If you are not going to help me I might as well make my self some fox stew, would you like that for dinner?" It didn't take him a second to respond with 'fear' "Of course I'll help you carrots, I wouldn't be a gentlemammal if I didn't." And just like that he released me from his embrace which was keeping me warm and cozy.

Nick's kitchen was like all those modern like kitchen, black and white colors were around the corner on most of the appliances. Even thought it was really seen it didn't stop it from looking fancy. But Nick doesn't care about fancy, if he had to chose from me or this house... He would choose me. But before choosing me he would probably joke around it.

"What do you feel like eating boyfriend?" I said with a devious smile as I walked towards him, "I don't know my sexy bunny girlfriend, how about some good 'ol eggs? And please put the seduction aside along with the fries." Nick said returning the joke. I was already in front of him, then I leaned in and put my finger on Nick's chest.

"But my dear boyfriend... I'm so tired, I don't want to cook anything... Maybe some help?" I said with the most seductive tone I could manage. "But my dear girlfriend... I'm so tired too, I don't want to help you cook anything." This fox!

"Whatever! I'll cook it myself!" I said with the angriest tone I could manage, which didn't sound too angry to be fair... Maybe bunnies aren't made to be angry at extremely handsome foxes... Just maybe. "Oh did my little cute bunny get mad? Do you want to punch this extremely handsome fox?" He said as if he read my mind, oh and he also moved his tail in a way so the black tip of it was touching my nose. After he was done with the teasing he moved past me and entered the kitchen area finally... But before completely being out of sight he put most of his tail in my face and wagged it a little. So much for a normal morning.

"You know if you didn't tease me this much we would be done with breakfast and we would be in that table eating happily!" I said as I pointed at the table... Which was made out of wood, really dark wood it made the kitchen area even look more luxurious. "If I wouldn't tease you so much maybe we wouldn't even be having so much fun." He stated with a smug smile.

"I guess you are right my foxy friend." I said as I started to move from my position over to the refrigerator which had a very beautiful silver color. Just when I put my paw on one of the refrigerator's handle It was slapped away by Nick's paw. "Nuh uh, I'm grabbing the eggs, you can get the pot." He pointed out to one of the many cabinets.

"So... Fried or boiled what do you feel like Nick?" Judy asked, "How about none?" Judy was a bit surprised which way did he want them, I haven't grabbed the pot yet... I must be taking so long!

"I thought maybe we could go somewhere... Maybe the park and from there we could eat in a restaurant." Like a date, Judy wanted him to say that... It never came but she felt like a walk to the park would be nice, but I am not having any restaurant food!

"I would love to go but... No restaurant food, deal?" She was going to cook for him, so many times he had made fun of her cooking she would show him she has learned at least one or two things... Or maybe more. "Deal... I guess?"

Suddenly Judy disappeared and the only thing that you could see of her was her little and fluffy tail, swift movements with an incredible speed while juggling knives became a five star restaurant meal... And just for Nick.

"I'm hoping you are not taking any weird substances, that speed is not normal." Nick said impressed by her speed, so fast... But he didn't lie to himself, the only thing he paid attention to while he moved so fast was that tail of hers... It looks so fluffy.

"Nick you are drooling." I stated watching him drool for the food, I was going to say something but I was interrupted by a knock on a door... How movie-like.

Nick was out of his trance after he heard the not so loud knock on the door, every second it got a little louder. Nick didn't expect anyone to come... Specially this early, neither there was someone who would come. After all Judy's parents knew she was sleeping over.

"I'll go." Nick stated simply and dismissed himself out of the table and started walking his way towards the door that held a mystery.

The only thing I could see from the table was the shadow of the mammal who was talking to Nick, it seemed like Nick was not very happy whoever was behind that door was here. The. He slammed the door shut and walked my way again.

"Nick who... Was that?" I asked with a little bit of care since it could be someone that was in Nick's past... And I don't want to rush anything, he has told me a lot about even if little by little. "Some crazy fox." Nick stated simply and then opened his muzzle again "He told me he knew you, or something so I told him to go away." Nick said with what I could perceive was a bit of malice. "You did What?! Why would you tell him to go before asking me... Ugh, Nick!" I was angered by Nick's way to treat others, but I was completely docile when he made that face... And the head tilt, I can't! "I'm going to see who it is and if I know him I'll bring him here so you can apologize." I saw Nick opening his muzzle to complain about it but no I'm not having any of that. "You have no say in the matter." He just looked away and scoffed with a fake angered face.

when I opened the door I saw a fox that was sitting in the doorsteps, certain that the mammal he was looking for was here. So I quickly walked his way and seated besides him... He looked quite friendly.

But my little description changed from friendly to astonished... It can't be him... I thought he would... The description of who she saw was an artic fox... But he was kind of original and that original made him extremely cute. He had white fur all the way from his chest to his legs and the backside of his body had black fur, the back of his ears are black while the inside were white... And the backside of his head was black fur turning into white, and his fluffy tail was black on one side and white on the other. Judy thought that made him extremely handsome and cute, he also didn't miss his muscle... I could see his very noticeable six pack from that T-shirt he was wearing... Which read "Happy to be happy." And his smile proved that he was certainly happy.

When the yet nameless mammal looked into Judy's eyes he knew she remembered... Another thing he noticed was that her gray fur was turning into red, and it reddened more when he gave her a warm hug.

And that scent of his... Drives me crazy. "I've missed you... Nass." Was all that I could say in the moment, where has he been? He told me he would not been able to come back but he did... Ever since that day we didn't see each other again until today. "So have I Judy, and also you smell like fox... And it's not my scent..." He trailed for her to understand what he was talking about. Judy could be naive sometimes but she is not stupid, she knows what he is talking about and felt horrible... Like she was betrayed, and now with the crush of her past here not even she knows what to do.

after a short amount of time I standed up and helped Nass get up as well, I asked him to go inside with me so Nick could apologize for his lack of manners.

* * *

 **Time: 11:26 Am 8/16/2016**

 **Judy's POV**

When I entered the house I saw Nick seated in one of the three sofas eagerly waiting for me to get in again, how do I know this? His tail was wagging.

"Nick apologize to this nice mammal or... You know what!" I said as I closed the door behind me and used the most menacing tone I could manage, but I was destroyed when Nass leaned down a little and whispered me that I didn't sound too menacing. I didn't minded it too much but his warm breath in my long ears made me feel a little weird... It still felt good... and I started to blush.

Judy the Tomato, that nickname suits me better than carrots, but I'm giving Nick no ideas. So I just looked at Nick expecting him to talk and I knew that I needed to use heavy artillery... *head tilt.* I could see a slight change in Nick's face... The head tilt wasn't enough! *Head tilt with puppy eyes.*

Successfully I managed to make Nick say the words loud enough for Nass to hear them, and I would also need to talk to Nass... Maybe ask him where is he going to live or even if he has a house... Maybe I should go out with him instead of Nick, besides I pass a lot of time with him.

"Nick I'm not going with you to the park... I need to talk with Nass. We haven't talked to each other in many years and there is a lot of catching up to do... Maybe another day?" I said as me and Nass moved in to one of the sofas Nick was not sitting in. Then shortly after we were both seated Nass leaned down and whispered again... "You don't have to."

"Sure I don't mind." Nick once again stated simply and even I could read his face right now... there was a hint of anger, but it was not directed towards me... It was for Nass. I need to talk to Nick about the scent marking... Even if I like Nick... With Nass here, I don't even know what my heart desires

"And Nick... We need to talk." I said looking at Nick disappointed... Shortly after I got up from the sofa and went over to where he was took him by his wrist and told him to follow me, before disappearing from Nass's sight I looked at him sitting in the sofa which showed his not-so muscular legs... I started blushing again he had some weird shorts... Maybe he ran his way here? I quickly shrugged it off and once again before disappearing of his line of sight I looked his way... All I received was a thumbs up... Encouraging enough.

Already on Nick's room I seated one one side of the bed and I saw Nick seating in the other... "You scent marked me... How can I trust you anymore, Nick you know you can't just do something like that and just get away with it, you know how important scent marking is... Nass smelled me he told me I smelled a lot like you that's how I discovered... I need to go, okay?"

I almost didn't give Nick a chance to talk but I did. "If I tell you this... Would you be mad at me?" What did he exactly meant by that?

"Do you want to be more than friends with Nass don't you? I can see it in your face." Judy was taken aback by this, why would he care? I mean yeah he is my friend maybe he is just trying to take care of me. "It's okay Nick... He is a really good guy after all."

"I'm sorry for what I did, I move a lot while I sleep and it probably happened when we were both sleeping together yesterday in the same room." Nick stated calmly, it is true that he moves a lot while he sleeps... Now I just need to get his essence off of me.

"Have fun with him." Nick stated and it looked like he held back a lot of anger. "Thanks Nick, I'll see you later okay?" I said as I picked up my phone from his nightstand

* * *

 **I hope you guys like the new character and I also hope you guys forgive me for taking so long to update, it was not very nice from me as an author.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and the love that you guys give me. I love that you guys critize me and tell me what I do wrong and what I do good, because that helps me improve as a writer... Thanks for everything!**

 **How did Judy know every color of Nass's body? Well I can answer that very easily... Swimming classes.**

 **I know describing is not my top thing so it might be a little sloppy... How about you try looking up on Internet an artic wolf and then you imagine it having black fur on its back... Then you try to compare him to Nick's size of a little bit taller and you are officially done!**


End file.
